


A Peasants Love

by LinsWorldOfCrazy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinsWorldOfCrazy/pseuds/LinsWorldOfCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lower clas Dan Howell falls in love with the older and upper class stranger called Phil and this is how they fall in love and how to hide a forbidden love in the 1910′s Britain, where the classes don’t mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A car was coming down the road to the Kendall estate. Daniel loved cars and he took the opportunity to both stretch his back and watch the vehicle approach. He wondered who this guest might be.   
With summer creeping in, probably a friend of Christian's. 

'Maybe another spoiled brat to pamper', he snickered to himself.   
He waved at the passing car and got back to work. His brothers were still complaining, but they had to harvest the rye that day. Daniel shook his curly hair out of his eyes, readjusting his cap.   
His older brother Clive called it a day shortly after and happily swore.  
'Oi! Watch it, Dan.' He chuckled and began chasing his younger brother, Michael.   
George laughed along, while Clive just sighed.  
At home, his sisters Wendy and Louise were relentlessly talking about the new guest, Philip Lester. '  
'He has the bluest eyes I've ever seen', chirped one.  
'And his skin is the fairest in the kingdom!', shouted the younger one, Wendy. 'He must be your age, Clive', chimed in the Mother.  
Daniel's entire family worked for the Kendall's: the girls as maids, the boys as anything else. It was hard and they barely scraped by, what with their Father somewhere in the Americas and six children to feed. It could be worse, he often found himself thinking. Not that he always believed that.   
“Your turn to clean the stables tomorrow, Dan.” Louise's voice came as on cue.   
He just nodded, bid everyone goodnight and went to bed. He closed his eyes, but the smell of burnt cabbage was atrocious and his brothers were singing some silly song. He just lay there for a while, mind roaming freely. 'Where is dad',   
'Why my life sucks',   
'Why I'm worthless',  
'Is this life'?

He spent a lot of time restless and managed to get barely a couple hours of sleep before dawn. Why couldn't he sleep like the rest of his family, he sulked that morning, munching a piece of stale bread.   
It was still chilly outside and he shivered a bit. He was rubbing his arms for warmth and yawing madly when someone bumped against him and he fell flat on his bum.  
“Fuck!”, he cursed loudly.   
“I'm extremely sorry, sir. Please allow me to help you up.”  
Daniel looked up and remained speechless for a few seconds. He was looking at the bluest eyes he had ever seen, even behind those dirty spectacles.  
“Um,” he mumbled, “'s okay, sir, I've got this.”  
“I'm so clumsy, you have to forgive me. But, if I may, you might want to watch your language, sir...?”  
“Oh, I'm no 'sir', sir. I'm just the handyman. And, y'know, sorry for swearing”, he mumbled some more.  
“It's okay. I didn't catch your name, though,” he smiled encouragingly.  
Daniel's mind did a strange, wild thing. Out of its own will, he flashed this image, of him and this gentleman, having sex. He blushed furiously and stuttered out a barely comprehensible 'Dan'.  
“Nice to meet you, Daniel. I'm Philip Lester.” Dan just stared him.  
“I'm Christian's guest. We met in college and remained good friends. He's a nice fellow. Well, sorry for troubling you, Daniel. Good morning.”   
With a smile, he was gone. Dan started to wheeze a bit, confused by his thoughts and the incredible beauty of this young man. 

He panicked a bit, realizing what had gone through his mind. He buried himself in work that day, trying to forget the encounter and that strawberry blond hair.

As the day went on and the sun climbed higher up in the sky, Dan couldn’t stop himself from constantly looking towards the main house and thinking about that blue-eyed man.  
“No, Dan, stop thinking about that bloke”, Dan said out loud and smacked himself on the head.  
One of the horses turned around to stare at him. Dan stared back. He tried to telepathically tell the horse that, no, he was not insane. The horse shook its tail and turned around again.   
Dan sighed, leaning against the hoe, and peered yet again towards the manor. The horse neighed at him and Dan faced it.

“Are you mocking me now?”, he asked.

The animal shook its head. 

Dan sighed, mumbling to himself.

“I’m going insane, aren't I? I’m talking to a bloody horse as if it could actually understand me”.

 

“Well, it does seem so, if I may say.” A voice chimed behind Dan, making him jump and turn around as fast as he could. 

There was the boy he had been thinking about all morning. Dan decided on the spot, that, yes, life hates him and he should not be allowed anywhere anymore.  
He groaned. 

“Please, don’t judge me, sir”, exclaimed Dan.

“I’m not going to”, replied Philip. He smiled at him and gazed away. 

“Please, don’t call me sir,” he added while staring at the ground. “Just call me Phil. I don’t really like being called sir”.

Luckily, Dan couldn’t see the blush that lightly dusted Phil's cheeks.

“Oh”, he responded. Dan stared in bewilderment at the red head. He had never met gentry who didn’t wanted to be called ‘sir’. Especially by some foul peasant like himself. 

A long, awkward silence filled the stables while the boys were staring at each other. The sudden neigh of a horse pulled them out of their entranced state.

 

“Um, I probably need to go back to my family”, Phil said hurriedly. He gave Dan an embarrassed smile, before rushing out of the stables and over to the main house.

Dan just stood there, eyes glued on where Mr Lest- Phil, had been a few seconds before. His mind was blank and he couldn’t say what had just happened or what he was feeling.  
His brain was going into overdrive and was over analyzing the whole thing. He couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation: he was bewildered.

It was all very confusing.

As the day neared its end, Dan joined the rest of his family at the table for dinner. He was unusually quiet, as he was still thinking about the ginger-haired boy he had met earlier. He hadn’t had a chance to see him again the rest of the day, but Dan just couldn’t get him out of his mind. The whole family noticed that something was off.

“Is something on your mind, Dan?”, asked his mother.

Dan made a startled noise. He felt his cheeks heat up and he stuttered his way through a response. 

“Um, no, just, er, a very long day, and, yeah, lots of things to do and to remember to do tomorrow.”

All his siblings giggled and Dan glared at them to make the teasing stop.

His mother looked long and hard at him, as if she weren't buying into it, but ended up sighing and shaking her head. 

As they finished dinner, night creeped in on them and Dan headed to bed.

He closed his eyes and a ginger-haired boy entered his mind.

Dan fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lower clas Dan Howell falls in love with the older and upper class stranger called Phil and this is how they fall in love and how to hide a forbidden love in the 1910′s Britain, where the classes don’t mix.

It was early summer. Everything was turning fully green and people were working in the fields.   
A car was moving up the winding, bumpy road towards a mansion. Inside the car sat a young man with ginger hair called Philip, though he preferred to be called Phil. 

He was staring out of the window as the car made another turn and a new set of fields became visible. Phil sighed and looked down into his lap, remembering the conversation he had had with his father a few day prior to the trip. 

It was an early evening as the Lesters were eating dinner and making small talk about business and life in general. His older brother Martyn had just married a wonderful lady from another prestigious family and his parents were delighted. They talked about nothing else and Phil was enjoying the conversation.  
That was, until his father turned towards him and said:   
 “Philip, son, you are soon to be twenty-two. Isn’t it time for you to find a suitable young lady to marry?”

Phil’s head shot up and he stared wildly at his father.

“I beg your pardon?” he answered.

His dad sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
 “You heard perfectly well what I said, Philip.” 

He nodded. “Yes, I did heard you, father, you just took me by surprise with that question,” he sighed. “If I have to be completely honest with you, I have yet to find a lady I find suitable for marriage.” 

Mr Lester glanced at his son, eyes full of disappointment.

“Well, then. It is decided. You will go to stay with the Kendalls during the summer. You will oversee the business there.” He took a sip of wine. “Since you know Mr Kendall's son, Christian, it may even be enjoyable.” He cleared his throat. “You need sunlight, son. Furthermore, I have heard that Mr Kendall has some suitable daughters.”

Phil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, father, as you wish. But I won't promise a thing,” he replied slowly, but firmly.

Mr Lester put down the cutlery and took a long, hard look at Phil.“Son, you really need to take this seriously.”

“Why? It's not like I’m going to take over the business anytime soon, father.”  Phil shot back.  
 “No, but it won’t be long before you have to claim your share of the business. It would only be proper if you had a wife,” Mr Lester told Phil in a stern voice.  
 “And what if I don’t have any interest in getting married? Or in any of Mr Kendall's daughters?” Phil retorted, glaring at his father. 

“Well, there certainly are other families who have suitable daughters. This is the end of the discussion, Philip,” said his father, picking up his knife and fork again.

“But-“ Phil started, but was cut short by his father, who slammed his fist into the table and shouted: 

“End of discussion, Philip!” 

After a long silence, his father sighed and shook his head. He continued to eat his dinner and the rest of the evening was spent in complete silence. A few days later, Phil’s luggage was packed and he was ready to go to the Kendall's.

And that is how Phil ended up in this car on his way into the middle of nowhere. Phil looked up and out of the window. He had never felt this lost in his mind and it didn’t help him, even as he tried to look out the window to distract his thoughts, but it didn’t help one bit. 

Phil never liked the idea of marriage and not because he was being pressured into it. Taking a bride was a social status quo he needed to achieve in his father's mind. He still felt like it was being forced upon him since he had turned eighteen years old. Not only did Phil feel lost about that, but also about his own feelings towards women. He had never experienced any kind of attraction towards women at all and that confused him. He knew he should feel something, but so far, he felt nothing. Phil always ended up telling himself he just hadn't met the right one yet. 

“We have arrived, sir,” the driver announced as the car stopped. Phil’s head turned towards the driver and then out of the window, noticing that while he had been deep in thought, they had pulled up in the courtyard of a big country house with a few surrounding buildings. 

Phil stretched his back and winced when a few of the bones cracked and he felt his muscles sore from the long ride. He pushed his glasses up, so they sat properly on his nose and opened the car door, stepping out onto the ground, taking in his surroundings.

It was a very nice area with a few trees here and there and fields as far as the eye could see. He collected his luggage and walked towards the mansion. Chris' family was welcoming and polite, the daughters were really nice and Chris himself was hyperactive. He showed him around and introduced him to every guest, constantly talking about the million things he wanted to do.

Dinner was quiet, which Phil was glad for. He was drowsy and couldn't wait to burrow under the covers and sleep.

He went to bed surprisingly early and woke even earlier. It still wasn't time for breakfast, so he decided to go for a stroll around the yard.

As Phil turned a corner towards the stables, something, or rather someone, slammed into him with full force. He tumbled over with a small shriek and a grunt of pain as he landed on the ground and saw a slightly smaller boy. He had tanned skin and the most beautiful brown eyes that Phil had ever seen in his life. He couldn’t stop staring as the kid helped him up and apologized for running into him. Phil tried to calm him down whilst trying to clear his own thoughts at the same time.

He tried to have a bit of conversation with the kid, or Dan, as he learned the boy's name was. He couldn’t stop thinking about how pretty the lad was and how much he wanted to run his fingers through the thick curly hair that adorned his head and just sort of stare into his deep brown eyes for the rest of the day and how much he really wanted to know more about him and who he was and what he was doing and overall everything there was to know about him. 

He then remembered that the boy -Dan-, was a worker and he shouldn’t be stealing his time. He told him to run off and work.   
 He noted how his face turned red as he turned around and ran off. 

Phil was left stunned and didn’t know what to do with his thoughts or why it felt like his heart was beating twice as fast as normal and his cheeks felt warm. It confused him a lot, how this kid made him this flustered. He shook his head and turned around, heading back towards the house. 

He decided to go for a walk again that afternoon, brushing off Chris. He wanted to meet the stable boy again, but he felt filthy thinking about it. It was wrong. Dan was a handyman and he was supposed to look for a wife and tend to the family business. Still, his feet moved of their own accord to the same spot as before. He couldn't see Dan there. He kept walking, circling the stables, still hoping for a sign of the boy. He suddenly heard a voice and peeked inside the building. There he was, beautiful as ever, talking to a horse. He stifled a laugh and answered him.

He just couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't know what to say and he was starting to sweat. And then, out of the blue, his brain decided to provide him an image of this boy, naked, chest heaving, dick exposed and lips parted, moaning his name. He ran away like the devil was at his heels. He began retching when he got close to the main building.  
'What's wrong with me? I'm disgusting, I'm God's mistake. I shouldn’t be alive.'

Chris found him and brought him to bed. Phil closed his eyes, but all he could see was the stable boy, seared in his eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!!! A lot of things came in the way and I have been stressing about a lot of things, including an election in Denmark and exams on myashtrayphandomheart side and general writer blog, but it is done now and I can now start working on the next chapter and another one shot :D and a big shout out to our beta thatlemur :) 
> 
> and follow me on linsworldofcrazy on tumblr and LinLeonardsen on twitter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first phanfic EVER, so don’t hate to much on me for it, but it is basically two history nerds who decided to write a phanfic and now the first chapter is ready and there is no updating schedule, because I don’t want anybody to be expecting anything from me xD So I hope all of you like it and thanks to thatlemur.tumblr.com for beta’ing it for us and checking for crappy grammar (sorry xD) 
> 
> and it is co written with tumblr user myashtrayphandomheart (go follow her, she is awesome) and go follow my tumblr or twitter or both :)  
> tumblr: linsworldofcrazy  
> twitter: LinLeonardsen


End file.
